


Destined

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: rarepair_shorts, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Post-Hogwarts, Rare Pairings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8421145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Ron knows that Luna is the only witch for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emmatheslayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/gifts).



> Author: articcat621  
> Recipient: emmatheslayer  
> Title: Destined  
> Pairing: Ron Weasley/Luna Lovegood  
> Request/Prompt: "he thinks she's fun and sweet"  
> Rating: K+  
> Word Count: 721 words  
> Summary: Ron knows that Luna is the only witch for him.  
> Author's Notes: Many thanks to stronghermione1 for being my wonderful beta!

_Destined_

Ron smiled, watching as Luna spoke with one of the gnomes in his garden. Her yellow sundress swished around her ankles as she followed the gnome about. She was speaking to the gnome, but Merlin only knew if the creature understood her.

Molly came up behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "She's a lovely girl, Ronald." The approval was clear in his mother's voice. "Did you speak with Xenophilius?"

Ron patted his pocket for what felt like the millionth time that afternoon, making sure that the small velvet box was there. He nodded. "Mr. Lovegood gave his blessing. He was ecstatic, in fact." Ron grinned. He couldn’t wait to propose to Luna. He loved her more than anything. She was fun and sweet, and she balanced him out perfectly.

"Mrs. Weasley," Luna greeted, coming over to the pair. She smiled warmly as the Weasley matriarch hugged her. "I spoke with one of the gnomes in the garden. He told me that he and his family would be happy to leave your garden be if you could find them an alternative place to live as opposed to just throwing them about." She smiled dreamily. "Might I suggest the open field a few miles from here? To the North?"

Molly nodded excitedly, knowing exactly what the young witch was talking about. "Luna, darling, thank you! I think that's a wonderful idea. I'll have Arthur round up the little buggers and drop them off." She beamed. "Would you care for a glass of lemonade?"

Luna shook her head. "I think Ron and I will take a walk. It's rather nice out, and I suspect he has something he wants to talk to me about." She looked at Ron knowingly. "You flush when you get nervous."

"Er, right," Ron said, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. "Yeah, let's go for a walk, Luna." Taking her hand, he pulled her towards the small pond he and his family frequently swam in. He could feel his palms grow sweaty, and the small box felt as if it weigh two stone. 

Luna stopped, pulling slightly on Ron's hand. They were standing under a large oak tree. "Can we sit here? The grass looks perfect for sitting."

Ron grinned, used to Luna's adorable mannerisms. "Sure, Luna." He took a seat next to her, still holding her hand tightly. "How is it that you always know what's going on? You're very perceptive."

She smiled coyly at him. "I suspect I have Seer blood."

Ron nodded. "It would certainly make sense. I mean, you knew about Hermione and Snape before they were even a real couple. And you were right about Harry and Cho." He paused, looking at her. "What about us?" He swallowed the lump that had appeared in his throat.

"Oh, I'm right about us," Luna said airily. "Don't you have something to ask me?" she teased, smiling at him. Her smile widened when she saw him pull the small box from his pocket.

"Luna Daislin Lovegood, you are the most incredible witch I have ever met. I never knew that I would fall for you as hard as I have," Ron paused, clearing his throat and summoning his courage. "But now that I have you, Luna, I don’t ever want to be without you. Would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" He repositioned himself so he was on one knee before her, the box open to reveal a small diamond ring.

Luna smiled, leaning forward and pressing her lips against his. "Yes, yes, I will marry you, Ron." She kissed him once more.

Ron let out a triumphant whoop as he tackled her backwards into the grass. He pressed kisses all over her face, his heart beating wildly in his chest. He pulled back, beaming. "I love you, Luna." He slipped the ring onto her finger carefully, pleased that it fit perfectly. 

"Ron," she whispered, gazing into his large, blue eyes.

"Yes, love?" he whispered in return, not wanting to ruin their moment.

"There's a Wrackspurt near your head," she whispered, giggling.

Ron was still for a moment before he burst out laughing. "Then we better head back to the house." He stood, taking her hand and gripping it tightly. The two of them laughed the whole way back to the Burrow.


End file.
